


Egotistical Jerk

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Consent Issues, Felching, Fighting During Sex, First Time, Inappropriate Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Rimming, Rutting, non-con knotting, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh thinks he's hit the jackpot finding a hot young Alpha just going into rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egotistical Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> This bit developed out of an idea of [Chuck being boastful](http://elekdragon.tumblr.com/post/136564631520/chuck-leaned-back-his-weight-transferring-for-a) but terrible at sex, plus the idea of Chuck and Raleigh fighting even when fucking. Mixed in a flipped omegaverse where Omegas are on top and Alphas traditionally were limited to harems, and here you go. (Tagged for non-con because Raleigh explicitly says no and Chuck ignores it.)

After the fight with Chuck, after the dressing-down by Pentecost, Raleigh retreated to his room in order to lick his wounds. Literally. The moment he locked the heavy steel behind him, he lapped at the rusty traces of blood that had dried against his knuckles. He inhaled even as he rolled the taste on his tongue, scenting and extracting all that he could from the faint traces. 

It was weak, but there was no mistake about it. Raleigh purred deep in his throat, his other hand rubbing against the sudden pull of need deep in his belly. It'd been a long time since he's smelled something this good, this rich. Not since the old days when a hotshot Jaeger pilot could get anything he wanted, anytime he wanted. 

Fuck, he'd missed this.

The little redhead was a jerk, but Yancy would have said that was just his type. Not just an Alpha, but a spitfire one. A brawler. And he was ripe. 

Raleigh did a quick search through the web. There was no information about the jerk's dynamic, but then, Daddy Hansen was second-in-command. A Beta of that rank could do a lot to protect his brood, keeping him out of the brothels. 

Raleigh sucked on his knuckle, savoring the flavor, replaying that howl over and over in his head. A few more keystrokes, and he entered the intranet. The Hansens were bunked in a slightly lesser-inhabited corner. A good move for an Alpha just entering his rut. 

A memory--a good memory--came to mind. The time, on his 21st birthday, that Yancy had gifted him a penthouse room and a pack of well-trained Alphas freshly into a bonded rut. By the time Yancy came to retrieve him the next day, he'd been brought to completion and beyond, his brain was no longer functioning long before he was knotted by every last one of those boys, signaling the end of the rut. He'd been dumped into a bath before his brother carried him out of that den, satisfied and filled and weeping come from every orifice. 

It wasn't the first or the last time he'd been the center of a frenzy, but it had been special. It'd been given to him by his brother.

It'd been way too long since he could afford a single Alpha, let alone enough to get a real rutting frenzy going. But a single Alpha, as long as he didn't knot, could still provide hours of pleasure. And this one was wild. Untamed. And seemed to be making all the right moves. 

****

Chuck was still in medical, but he'd have to come down the dusty old corridor in order to make it back to his bunk. He wasn't surprised that Herc was so protective of the kid. With that rut-howl Chuck gave during the fight, Raleigh was surprised half the Shatterdome wasn't knocking down his door for a piece of him.

"Wanting a rematch already, Raleigh?" His sneer emphasized the crookedness of his damaged nose, the bruising just starting to rouge his cheek and jaw. 

Okay, so maybe he did have a thing for assholes, but he knew what he'd felt, what he'd smelled. An Alpha didn't fight like that unless he was aching to fuck. "You could call it that," he confessed, idly rubbing at his stomach. 

Chuck leaned back, his weight transferring for a blow, but Raleigh didn't move from his spot. He settled against the wall, letting his hand slowly drift down over his fly. Chuck's eyes followed the movement as Raleigh stroked himself casually through his pants.

Chuck squinted, his head tipping back. "Raleigh?"

"I could smell you the moment I made you bleed. You always that touchy, or is it just when you're in rut?" Raleigh tightened his grip, pulling a little at his balls. 

"Very funny," Chuck said, shaking his head at the blatant sexual display. He looked around the ceiling. "Tendo, you recording this?"

"Tendo has nothing to do with this."

Chuck wiped at his mouth, his tongue peeking out to touch the split in his lip. "Yeah, and I just suppose you're here coz you want to fuck me."

Raleigh smiled, sliding his hand under his belt to rub his dick just a bit. 

"Fuck off, Raleigh," Chuck snarled, a distinct vibrating echo tainting his words. He hitched his jacket higher around his shoulders and started to stalk past Raleigh to his room.

"Hey, wait," Raleigh reached out with his free hand, lurching a bit awkwardly with his hand in his pants. 

The moment he got a grip, Chuck was spinning, throwing himself into his space and pressing Raleigh into the wall with one hand. His lips were drawn back, a slight tint of blood still coloring the sharp points of his teeth. Where their chests pressed tightly together, Raleigh could feel a full-on Alpha growl rumbling beneath the skin. 

Raleigh stretched out his neck, baring himself as he squeezed his hand around his own dick and thrust up against Chuck's leg. "Yeah, baby, like that."

Chuck reared back, and a sweet shiver of pleasure shot through him as Raleigh expected the bite. Instead, the jerk shook off Raleigh's grip and swung back for a blow. The posture was so alien to the otherwise familiar mating dance that Raleigh felt a cold stab of confusion break through his desire. 

"The fuck?"

Chuck growled in response, a full-throated, leg-melting noise that filled the echoing corridor as he pinned Raleigh to the wall. The sound seemed to surprise Chuck, his entire face falling as he realized the growl was coming from his own throat. He dropped his fist, but didn't let Raleigh go.

Chuck shook his head, blinking and swallowing in a muddled confusion. "What are you doing to me?"

"What--I'm not doing anything. It's the rut."

Chuck growled again, breathing heavily through his nose. "No. It can't."

Raleigh tapped down his libido enough to really take in Chuck's appearance. He was shaking. Sweating. His scent was powerful, almost overwhelming, but somehow acidic. Too much. It was too strong.

"Is this your first?"

Chuck shook his head like a dog from a bath. "Not possible."

"It's pretty obvious it is."

Chuck growled, low and whining as he pushed his face into Raleigh's. "Not. Alpha."

A late bloomer? Late enough he wasn't even typed before being admitted to the academy? It'd make sense; it wasn't exactly regs to have an unstable Alpha running a Jaeger, even when his dad was runner-up to Marshall. It was rare, but not impossible. 

Raleigh took a chance, leaning against the restraining hand to tilt his head and snuffle against Chuck's cheek. Chuck whined again, but held still as Raleigh licked him quickly. He rolled the sweat-taste over his tongue, savoring it. "I hate to break it to you, but you are definitely Alpha." Raleigh licked his lips, chasing the last of the taste. "And you are definitely in rut."

He felt an overwhelming pulse of lust at the thought of being Chuck's first--the first to claim him, train him, own him completely. He'd never fucked a real virgin Alpha before, and the thought of all that innocent energy filling him up made him just about burst the seam of his pants. It was like the best/worst of all porn fantasies, right there, wrapped up in a smug virgin bastard.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

Chuck looked like he wanted to argue, but he couldn't keep his gaze off Raleigh's lips. Feeling like an asshole but too turned on to care, Raleigh goaded him on with a long, showy swipe of his tongue over his upper lip. 

What little control Chuck had dissipated like paper over a flame. He pressed against Raleigh's mouth, teeth and lips scraping and sucking at him. Raleigh let himself be devoured, until Chuck's noises were starting to get out of hand. 

"Bed. Chuck, bed." He pulled at the short hairs at the back of Chuck's skull, yanking his head back so he could force the kid to meet his eyes. Whatever color they normally were, it was completely gone in the wide darkness of his pupils. "If we're going to do this, then we need a bed. And some privacy."

It took a moment before the lust cleared enough for Chuck's rationality to come to the surface. "Yes."

Somehow they made it to the little metal room despite the way they kept tripping each other up. The space revealed by the unlocked hatch was barren and cold, with just some clothes and Jaeger bits laying about. It was missing the little touches that Raleigh used to personalize his own spaces. 

"I swear, if this is a joke, I will kill you."

Not exactly the kind of dirty talk Raleigh was used to from his Alphas, but it was so rare to find one outside of escorts and pros. He stripped off his sweater and shirt, dropping them to the floor as he kicked off his boots. "If this is a joke, then they got us both." His jeans hit the floor with a heavy thunk of his belt, and he just left himself naked and vulnerable. "Does this look like I'm laughing?"

Chuck's darkened eyes roamed over his revealed form with an undeniable hunger. The man was shaking again, his breaths coming in quick panting growls. "I can't…"

Raleigh stroked his own hard cock, making a show of how much pleasure he felt. His other hand played with his nipple. "You can."

Chuck's dick looked like it was about to burst through his jeans. The first rut was supposed to be a wild ride, but Chuck was fighting it every inch of the way. "You. Want?" He was going to drive himself into a pseudo-frenzy crash if he didn't get relief soon. 

Raleigh took matters into his own hands, crawling into the single bunk and spreading his legs wide. He tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers over his throat. "I want."

Chuck was on him, his hips crushing into Raleigh's thighs as he snarled and snapped at his face. Raleigh took his reddened face in his hands and pushed him nose-first into his scent gland. 

Chuck panted and whined, his hips humping fully clothed against Raleigh's leg. "Shh, baby, come on. You know what to do." 

His lips were unbelievably hot against his skin, wet and slippery as his mouth moved to find just the right angle.

The moment Chuck's teeth broke skin, Raleigh could feel his body responding, getting ready. His muscles relaxed even as the sharp echo of an Alpha's rut woke up his senses. Every inch of his skin was alive and hungry for more. His hole was getting wet, and a painful empty feeling started to grow just below his navel. 

When Chuck finally lifted his face, his lips were bright with blood, his teeth stained. He growled and purred, but he wasn't quite as out of control as he had been. He ripped at his T-shirt, revealing his well-muscled chest. Raleigh helped him with his pants, taking advantage to feel up the swollen cock that twitched against him. 

"Beautiful, baby. That's gonna feel so good inside me." 

Chuck whined pitifully, his hips thrusting into Raleigh's loose grip. That wouldn't do. With one finger he tapped Chuck's nose, giving a stern, "No. Not yet." Raleigh gripped him harder, squeezing just at the edge of pain. The whine grew louder. "You gotta save all that for me. Not until you're inside me."

Chuck nodded, his black eyes pleading as he struggled to stay still. 

"Good boy. Now, let me--" Raleigh shifted his hips, slipping his other hand down to finger his hole. He was soaked, and his fingers slipped in easily. He didn't bother stretching himself completely, just enough to get that big dick inside. As long as they didn't knot, an Alpha could stay hard for hours, fucking their Omega into blissful submission. They'd get to do it again and again and again.

He pulled out his fingers, holding his glistening hand in front of Chuck's face. The man sucked all four fingers into his mouth, his tongue gliding wildly as he swallowed down the slick. "Yeah, tastes good, doesn't it? You want that?"

Chuck was completely nonverbal, just whines and growls and a tiny yip when Raleigh gave him a cruel squeeze. 

"You want it?"

Chuck nodded, his whole body shaking again as he tried to keep from fucking into Raleigh's hand. His teeth grazed over Raleigh's fingers, nipping but not enough to break the skin. The bite wound at his neck flared with the promise, pulsing another heavy dose of hormones through his body. He lifted his hips, angling Chuck's dick just right. 

"Okay, baby. Get it."

The breach was like heaven, that pressure-stretch that just couldn't be matched by toys or Betas or anything except a rutting Alpha. Chuck's growls turned into grunts as he pushed his way deeper, fucking himself a snug space deep inside before he started pounding it relentlessly. He used the full weight of his heavily muscled body, slamming into him with a bruising force. 

Raleigh threw his hands up over his head, bracing against the metal wall and pushing back. "Yeah, like that. Keep going. Come on, fuck me."

Chuck growled, his nails digging into Raleigh's sides as he struggled to get a grip on sweat-slippery skin. The noise made the whole bed vibrate. Raleigh stretched his head back, begging for another sharp bite from those teeth. "Fuck yeah, break me." 

Chuck's strike was off just a little, breaking through new skin and worrying the edges of the previous wound until the flesh felt pulverized. He could feel the bite all the way around his neck, like he was being held completely immobile, unable to move, just a hole for an Alpha to fuck. Without even needing to be touched, his cock spurted across their sweaty chests, his first orgasm torn out of him with a howl.

Chuck raised his face from Raleigh's neck. His chin was dripping with blood, and his eyes were feral. His hips didn't stop their maddening tempo. 

"Good boy, you did so good," Raleigh babbled, his own thoughts hazy and disordered from the waves of pleasure. He writhed against Chuck, getting as much body contact he could as he rode another crest to the edge of orgasm. He felt surrounded and devoured, full to bursting yet aching for more. His cock wouldn't be able to get hard for a while, but his Omega stamina was built for the rut, to take and take until his Alphas were sucked dry. The thought of Chuck fucking his throat like this pushed him through another burst of delight, working his way towards a mind-numbing crescendo. 

"You're so fucking big, baby. Feel you everywhere." Raleigh shifted his grip on the wall, freeing one hand to slip it between their bodies. "Bet that big knot of yours wants to burst." He touched the tender skin where they joined, where Chuck's knot would swell and lock them together. "But you're a good boy, and you won't knot me, will you?"

Chuck hunched and growled, his head shaking wildly. He slapped at Raleigh's hand, his shaking fingers having a hard time getting a grip on his wrist. 

Raleigh laughed, sliding his hand out and using it for leverage again. "Come in me, but don't knot. We've got all night, baby. I can't wait to do this again and again."

Chuck was snarling, his rhythm breaking off as he pushed in and in. 

"Don't knot, baby. Don't."

Raleigh could feel the swelling at his entrance. He squeezed his muscles, fighting against the incessant stabbing of Chuck's cock. "Don't." 

Chuck hunched forward, hips and legs and back all clenching into the movement, and between one heartbeat and the next, his knot popped past all resistance. Chuck went wild, pressing deep, hips circling and pushing as he swelled inside. The waves of pleasure abruptly stopped, Raleigh's body clamping down tight on the swelling to lock them together as Chuck's rut drained out of him.

He was huge, filling every little bit of Raleigh as he gushed come into his ass. Every pulse sent an echoing shiver of not-quite pleasure, stabbing deep in his gut until Raleigh's limp dick oozed come in a perfectly--absolutely--ruined orgasm, leaving him frustrated and unsatisfied. 

Raleigh clenched his teeth and rode the aftershocks of frustration, the tight internal pressure keeping the rut-echo need alive and burning inside even as Chuck sagged and purred in completion against his chest. To be so close to that perfect moment... He focused on his breathing, working himself down slowly even as come continued to pulse inside. Chuck lapped at his healing neck, cleaning around the wounds as he purred with intense pleasure. Raleigh let him bask in the feeling for a while as he stewed in thwarted lust.

"Chuck?" 

The alpha growled, a friendly noise of annoyance between very satisfied purrs.

"Chuck?"

Chuck finally surfaced from his rut, lifting his head and looking intensely satisfied. "What?"

Raleigh punched him. It didn't have a lot of leverage or power behind it, but it did carry the man's frustration. There wasn't any place for Chuck to go as his head snapped to the side.

"Ow, the fuck?"

"I said don't knot, asshole!"

"What? Wait, you said you wanted it."

"I wanted your rut. I wanted your cock. I did not want to be left high and dry and shitting your jizz for a week." 

Chuck swiped at the various fluids that had gathered on Raleigh's stomach. "Looks like you got off just fine." 

Raleigh smacked Chuck on the back of his head. 

"Ow!"

"And I thought we had shitty sex education. I'm an Omega."

"Duh."

Raleigh rolled his eyes. Yancy had always warned him away from jerks, but he had never listened. Even worse to pick up a complete idiot of a virgin jerk who didn't even know what a rut was.

"What?"

"Let's just say I was hoping for an encore."

Chuck circled his hips, churning his dick even as he continued to come. "I could go again."

Raleigh gave him a look that he hoped conveyed the depth of his frustration. "Have you ever knotted someone before?"

Chuck flushed. "Why?"

At least when there was a whole pack of Alphas, there was another one ready to go if one knotted prematurely. "Trust me. Even in a rut, you don't have a super dick."

"I've got a great dick."

"You really think you'll get it up after this?"

Chuck shrugged. "I could try." 

Raleigh sighed. First rut. Complete idiot. Goddammit. 

Chuck shifted his weight around uncomfortably, tugging with his knot. 

"Stop," Raleigh hissed at the weakening thread of pleasure it caused. Why did he think this would be a good idea? "Here, just," he made some motions with his hands, finally conveying the way he wanted Chuck to lay on him. When the kid tried to shift, Raleigh gave him a good slap on the shoulder. "Don't move. This is not a very comfortable position."

"How… uh…"

Rut virgin. Worst idea ever. "We'll be here a while. Just relax."

They were quiet for a while. It was a loud, awkward quiet as the two men tried to ignore just what position they were in. Raleigh counted the ceiling bolts. 

"Raleigh."

"Just go to sleep or something."

"Can't. M'dick's numb."

Raleigh groaned, feeling the odd pressure as come continued to pour into his body. "Trust me, its still there." 

"Is it--"

"It's normal, numb nuts. Now shut up."

Chuck snorted a warm breath against Raleigh's shoulder. "No, I mean, what does it feel like?"

"Like someone shot a gallon of semen in my colon then stuck me with the check."

"I didn't… mean to…" Chuck's voice trailed off into some mumbled hums. 

"If that was an apology, it sucked."

Chuck mumbled something, then went blessedly silent for a while. Raleigh nearly counted all the vertical bolts before he felt a familiar wetness. He winced, preparing for the weird sensation of Chuck's knot deflating. Usually if he got to this point in an evening, he was so fucked out and covered with come that it was barely an afterthought. As it was, the sweat was cooled, and it just felt damn weird. 

There was a liquid noise as Chuck's dick slipped free, allowing a glut of come to escape with it. Raleigh squeezed his cheeks, trying to hold it in as he pushed Chuck off his chest. He wasn't very coordinated, and Chuck was like a dead weight until every movement made them just tangle together worse. 

"Get off."

Chuck's hands kept sliding off his, keeping them both from getting leverage. "Why?"

"Christ, just let me up."

Chuck finally roused enough to respond, tussling Raleigh so he was pinned on his stomach. His insides churned, and he worked to keep it inside. 

Chuck hummed, his tongue lazily licking at the blood drying over the healing marks. His limp dick dragged over his crack, getting soaked in another escaping dribble of come. 

"Chuck…"

The alpha planted a hand in his back, holding him down as he slid down Raleigh's spine. He licked at the dimples above his ass, and Raleigh really was ready to panic.

"If you don't let me up, I don't think you'll like this."

Chuck snickered, his breath warm. He nuzzled Raleigh's wet crack, then gave him a good lick. More come escaped, and Chuck lapped it up with quick swipes of his tongue. His throat was vibrating with subaural growls, and he buried his face in Raleigh's crack to suck and tongue at his fucked out hole until another wet gush filled his mouth. 

It was humiliating, but it also felt so good as the internal pressure eased as he leaked come on Chuck's tongue. Raleigh buried his face in the damp sheets. He nearly screamed when Chuck's fingers came into play, holding him open for his soft wet textured tongue to clean up every drop. A big part of him was glad that he'd taken the initiative to clean himself out before pursuing the rutting Alpha, but the sensation was as bad as it was good. He was nearly in tears from frustrated desire and lust and embarrassment and the leftover echoes of an Alpha's rut. 

When Chuck finally lifted his head, he draped himself across Raleigh's back. His weight felt good, encompassing, but he was left to just hump his dick into the ruined sheets like a desperate teen.

Then he felt the hot, hard press and the sweet sting of penetration. 

"Oh, fuck." Chuck was a god damn miracle, his cock thick and hard as he thrust back inside. Raleigh's ass was so sensitive, it felt like he was twice as big even as he easily pulled all the way out and thrust back in. 

Chuck nosed against the healing area on his neck, his teeth teasing to break the skin again. "Told you I could go again." And the kid sounded so damn proud of it, like when he had bragged about his 10th kaiju kill, as he fucked Raleigh back to that endless place of pleasure. Teeth finally penetrated, pricking at his senses and driving him to push back, to beg for it deeper. 

Chuck smacked Raleigh on the ass. "Ah, ah! Be a good boy," he teased, "and maybe I'll knot you again."

It was such a childish boast, like it was some sort of punishment to fuck him all night, that Raleigh had to laugh. "Yes sir," he mumbled, and let Chuck find his own way to make it up to him.


End file.
